


Not the Dragon Knight

by Estirose



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Kiel is not strong enough to be the Dragon Knight of his generation.Written for Fandomweekly challenge "Bloodline".





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's slight onesided Frey/Kiel in this, if you blink, and maybe some onesided Forte/Frey.

Kiel knew that he'd never make a good Dragon Knight. He just wasn't strong enough, and he knew that well.

Traditionally, men inherited the title from their fathers, but Kiel had always preferred books and magic to swords. That was why his sister Forte was the Dragon Knight of their generation. Forte was good with weapons. Forte could train and run and fight far better than pretty much anyone else in town.

Right now, Forte was training really hard to be the best Dragon Knight she could be. It was because of Princess Frey, Kiel knew. Forte had sworn an oath to protect anyone in town, but it was Princess Frey who seemed to need her the most. Not that Princess Frey was bad at fighting, of course! Princess Frey was shaping up to be as good or better than Forte. Kiel knew that Forte was very impressed with Princess Frey's weapon skills, even if it was a little distressing that she preferred fists over swords. Forte had asked him not to say anything, and he had managed not to - yet.

If some people thought that Forte was infatuated because of that and Princess Frey's kind, strong personality, that was all right, wasn't it? Because Forte wouldn't let anything stand in the way of her duties. Because Forte knew that their town of Selphia and Ventuswill were more important than anything else.

And although Kiel didn't say anything, Selphia and its inhabitants were important to him as well. So even though he didn't train like his sister, he would do his father and his bloodline proud by protecting everyone with his knowledge, his love, and his magic.


End file.
